


bared and gasping

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Implied Depression/Trauma, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony takes care of his husband.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	bared and gasping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Tony makes sure his hands are soft, and gentle, and slow. It's a conscious effort he has to make when all he desires is laid out in front of him, under him, around him. Bruce's scent is all he can smell, his warmth all he can feel, and Tony keeps going, carefully mapping out every inch of bare skin. 

It's sexual, and yet it isn't. His hands don't shake, but he can't speak. Can't put words on the way it makes him feel that Bruce trusts him with this, has trusted him with this for so long, even on the days he didn't trust himself to even put his pants on the right way around. Bruce trusts him, and yet _he_ trembles under Tony's touch. 

Vulnerability is hard. It takes so much strength, so much passion, so much courage. Being vulnerable when you've had it drilled into your brain you can't is the hardest thing. Tony would know. 

And so he touches Bruce's neck, tickles him under the jaw, thumbs at the outline of an ear and brushes a cheek, rounder than it used to be. It feels good, after the day Tony's had, busy chasing chimeras he doesn't really care about around the office when he could have been tinkering away happily. Being home, being with Bruce, being how Bruce unwinds. 

"How do you feel?" Tony murmurs, when he's down to kissing the inside of Bruce's thigh, his fingers tickling his husband's hips. 

Tony watches his face even as he continues kissing his way down. He observes the way Bruce's eyebrows knit in both relief and confusion as Tony's lips drag over his knee. 

"I'm okay, Tony." He says eventually, and although the words sound very final, Tony knows it took a lot for him to say them, and try to believe them. 

"Then I'm okay, too." Tony smiles at him, and kisses his way back up more rapidly, until he's holding himself up with his hands on either side of Bruce's head, and he can kiss the words into the man's mouth, "Love you." 

Bruce's arms close around his back and waist, one of his hands makes its way into Tony's hair as their groins touch for the first time tonight, and they both groan in pleasure, sigh in peace, rut against one another with more languid passion. 

"Love you so much." 


End file.
